


Redsleeves

by AmaTheImp



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, Blitzo x stolas, Blitzo/Stolas - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Helluva Boss - Freeform, M/M, Possible sex scenes idk yet, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Stolas (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, goetia - Freeform, imp, owl - Freeform, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaTheImp/pseuds/AmaTheImp
Summary: Stolas & Blitzo get into some hell-riven high-jinks.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time on here, so please be nice if you want too :), also this is kinda short. I was REALLY tired when I made this soo, expect mistakes :_), and this will be a continuing story, so stick around if you want to :(()).

"Oh Blitzy~, put it in me~!"

"Do you really have to sexualize pizza?"

"I was talking about something else Blitzy~."

"Urrmm.."

Blitzo looked away from Stolas with a flustered face still eating pizza

Stolas chuckled, "So, what's that you got there?"

"Oh, it's my horsie.. I- I tried to make it look like you.."

Stolas' smile turned the biggest it had in months

"It's perfect Blitzy!"

Stolas pulled Blitzo into a hug

"Okay, okay, okay. Stolas quite too hard."

"What's quite too hard Blitzy?"

"The hug?"

"Oh, I thought you were talking about something else~"

"Is me being near you making you hard?"

"Very Blitzy~, I just want to release this hellhound~!!"

Blitzo released from Stolas' strong grip

Blitzo trying to change the conversation, "So, is the pizza nice?"

"Yes, but your big red dick would be better."

"Could you cut it with the sexual shit for one night?"

"Fine Blitzy, do you just want to cuddle instead?"

"Cuddle in your bed and eat pizza? Wait, can we watch a movie too?!" Blitzo silently screamed

"I know just the one for you Blitzy."

Blitzo rushed up to Stolas' Bed carefully putting the sheets over himself

Stolas picked up the pizza box and headed towards his bed carefully putting the sheets over himself and then turned on Voxflix

Blitzo's mouth started watering when he saw the title of his favorite movie being typed out on screen

Blitzo didn't really like Stolas, but when he wasn't making sex jokes 24/7. Blitzo didn't really mind him that much. It also intrigued Blitzo that Stolas actually took the time to learn his favorite smells and his favorite shows and such. If Blitzo tried to ignore the sex jokes for the night it would behalf decent.

"SPIRIT?!" Blitzo was jumping up and down from the thought of his favorite movie

Stolas chuckled

**_1 Hour Later..._ **

Usually, this part of the movie would make Blitzo start to tear up, and tonight was no different. 

"How could-? *sniff* *sniff*

Stolas knew that this part of the movie made him cry so, Stolas did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Blitzo into a hug, Blitzo's crying became muffled in Stolas' chest, but soon Blitzo stopped crying and looked up at Stolas and gave him a kiss and quietly whispered, "Thanks, I needed that."

He readjusted himself so that he was sitting on the bird's lap, the only reason he had done this was so he could be comfier, but also because he enjoyed the owl's body heat.

His Horns were aligned just perfect for the prince to play with, even though one of the top sensitive parts of an imp is their horns, Blitzo didn't mind the soft claws the prince had.

Blitzo grabbed a slice of pizza and calmly watched the movie

**_Another Hour Later..._ **

The movie had concluded and Blitzo and Stolas were talking.

"So Stolas, what does your wife think about me?"

"Not that fondly.. since you fell off my balcony and ruined her monthly party with her friends, she.. hasn't been that fond of me either, I keep telling her it was a one-time thing but she won't believe me."

"That's understandable, anyway.. What are we going to do?

"Whatever our hearts desire Blitzy~"

"More like; "Whatever our dicks desire.", right Stolas?"

Stolas chuckled, "Even though it's not the full moon, I'll break the rules for you~!"

"Stolas, I'm really tired.. Could we fuck in the morning or something?"

Stolas looked disappointed, "Sure thing, Blitzy~"


	2. Morning Fuck

**_The Morning..._ **

After some ruffling in Stolas' Bed Blitzo woke up, he noticed that Stolas was already awake.

Stolas soon saw Blitzo awake, "Oh, Good morning Blitzy. Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Stolas."

Normally in the Morning at Stolas' Palace, Stella would be shouting at Stolas for Blitzo being there or Stolas and Blitzo would be fucking each-over. But it seemed that Stolas forgot what Blitzo said that previous night or did he? 

"And don't forget Blitzy, the little promise you made last night..~"

Blitzo gulped. Fuck, did he really say that? He was so tired that he must have said it so he could get some rest.

"Fuck.." Blitzo groaned

"Did I have to say that? I should have said something else.."

...

"Oh, Blitzy~! Breakfast is complete!"

Blitzo looked up from his phone, "Hell yeah!"

_**30 minutes later...** _

"That was delicious Stolas!"

"I'm glad you think so, but now, we need to get to business.."

"Oh yeah.." Blitzo gulped

"I forgot, heh." Blitzo silently chuckled

Blitzo stood up and took off his clothes except for his boxers with help from Stolas.

Stolas soon followed suit, taking his clothes off. While Blitzo got on Stolas' Bed.

Stolas followed Blitzo

"Here we go.. heh." Blitzo silently chuckled

Blitzo pushed the owl on the bed licking his neck, Stolas silently moaned

"Oh, Oh~!"

Normally Stolas would start first, but the Imp wanted this to be over and done with.

Blitzo decided to tease his partner by slowly going down, 

"Oh, Blitzy~! I can't wait any longer!"

The Imp was forced down towards the owl's cloaca and started licking around the inside of it.

"Oh my~! Thi- This is so fun Blitzy~!!"

The Imp soon put his fingers inside as-well.

The owl moaned as Blitzo's erection grew as so did Stolas' moans.

"Blitzy~!! Nev- never _stop~_!!"

"You like that don't cha, you owl slut~?"

"Oh yes,~!"

"But I have a better idea..~" 

The owl took off his partner's boxers

Stolas swapped with his partner's position

Stolas licked around Blitzo's dick

"Oh, come on bird, don't tease me~!"

"I see.."

"You want me don't you Blitzy~?"

"Yes, I do~!"

Blitzo's erection grew as the owl started pushing up and down with his beak on the Imp's dick.

The Imp soon felt he was gonna cum.

"Faster~!"

The owl went up and down faster than he ever had before.

"Oh~! Stolas~!

"Yes~, plead for me~!"

"St- Stop~!"

And then the Imp came, Stolas licked up every single drop of cum coming from the Imp's dick.

"I have to admit.. Stolas you are great."

"That's just common knowledge Blitzy..~"

"Heh.. heh."

"Stolas, why are you being so noisy?" came a voice from the door

There was a moment of silence

"Oh, god! Blitzy hide!"

"Stolas unlock this door!"

"Coming Stella!"

Blitzo covered himself with Stolas' bed sheets

Stolas grabbed his robe and unlocked the door for Stella

"Why were you screaming in he-"

Stella looked over at Stolas' bed.

"IS THAT THE IMP YOU KEEP FUCKING?"

"N- No!"

"I CAN SEE THE DIRTY THINGS TAIL!"

"HES NOT DIR-"

"WHAT WOULD THE REST OF THE NINE KINGDOMS SAY IF THEY KNEW THAT YOU WERE FUCKING AROUND WITH ONE OF THE LOWEST CLAS-"

"WHAT DOES A CLASS MATTER?!"

There was another moment of silence.

"I'M LEAVING!"

"That is fine with me."

Stella left with hands clenched

"Blitzy.."

"Yeah Stolas?"

"Will you be my.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C l i f f H a n g e r . .
> 
> (To be continued 16/01/2021 / 01/16/2021)


End file.
